doorkickersfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenarios
Scenarios are the different situations in which missions take place. Each scenario has different objectives and parameters that must be satisfied to achieve a successful mission. There are currently eight different scenarios in Doorkickers. Clear Hostiles Clear Hostiles is the most simple, and common type of scenario. The objective of clear hostiles is to either kill or arrest all terrorists/criminals found on the map. The only way to complete this objective is to actually kill or arrest every enemy on the map unlike other scenarios where some hostiles can be ignored. Hostage Rescue Hostage Rescue is the next most common type of scenario. The main objective is that all hostages must survive, this can be completed in two ways. Either eliminate all terrorists and criminals or command the hostages to the rescue area marked on the map. If the hostages are taken to the rescue area without an automatic completion occurs even without killing all hostiles. If a single hostage is killed the mission is automatically ended in failure. Stop Execution The Stop Execution scenario is very similar to the hostage rescue scenario. In addition to the game mechanics seen in hostage rescue a hostage has a hostile with a gun pointed toward them and a timer. If the timer above the hostage reaches zero the hostage is executed and the mission is failed. The timer length is dependent on the size of the map usually between 30 seconds to 1 minute. Bomb Defusal Bomb Defusal is a more intense version of the clear hostiles. The bomb defusal as the name suggest includes a bomb which is placed somewhere within the level and has a timer, if the timer reaches zero it explodes and the mission results in a failure. The bomb must be defused as well as all hostiles kill or arrested. Arrest Warrant The Arrest Warrant is an odd scenario, where one of two things must be completed. Either all terrorists must be killed and then the warrant arrested or the warrant arrested and escorted to the rescue area. The warrant must not be killed during the scenario. Protect the VIP Protect the VIP is not a common scenario type, seen only a few times within both single missions and campaigns. Instead of killing all hostiles the only way to be successful is to transport the VIP safely to the rescue zone. Waves of enemies keep appearing depending on the mission until the VIP is rescued. Dope Raid Dope Raid is a scenario where there are three objectives. As with most other scenarios all hostiles have to be eliminated or arrested. In addition to eliminating all threats, during dope raids troopers must also arrest all suspects, NPC characters with no guns disposing of evidence/drugs and retrieve all evidence before it is destroyed. Robbery In Progress Robbery in Progress scenarios are the newest and most different from all other scenarios. While in most the troopers are entering a situation on their own terms, the robbery in progress is a time based scenario where a number of hostiles are running toward an exit point where if one crosses the exit point the mission is lost. In addition to stopping the fleeing suspects, all other threats must be eliminated or arrested. Category:Gameplay Mechanics